


Hinata's Mascot Syndrome

by Sorcel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because of Reasons, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Hinata is a crow/raven, I love Oikawa so he's at least going to say hi at some point, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Is this considered Crack ?, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, but I'm having fun, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcel/pseuds/Sorcel
Summary: Hinata somehow gets turned into a raven, chaos ensues.- Featuring clueless but protective Karasuno Team
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, I'm really not being controversial here, Other Hinted Relationships, the usuals - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

''Where's Hinata ?'', Suga inquired with a frown as he scanned the changing room the whole team was in. Well, except for Hinata. Kageyama scoffed, slipping his shirt on to hide his scowl.

''Too small to reach the door handle ?'', Tsukishima offered with a smirk.

''Tsukki don't be mean !''

''Shou's never late for practice, is he ?'', Nishinoya mused as he tied his shoelaces, turning to Kageyama with a questioning look.

''I haven't seen him since yesterday'', Kageyama informed curtly, barely hiding the irritation in his voice. Hinata had missed their usual morning practice and the only text he had sent Kageyama this day was something along the lines of 'io'lmb qaz crtroixw'. If Hinata wanted to act all evasive and annoying that was his problem, not Kageyama's. Suga gave him a concerned look.

''Maybe something happened to him'', Asahi mumbled.

''A surprise test ?'', Tsukishima snickered and Nishinoya and Tanaka shivered in compassion. Kageyama would have too but Asahi's words had turned his resentment into sudden worry. Maybe something _did_ happen to Hinata.

''I think we should-'', Daichi started but was interrupted by a weird tapping on the small window of the room. They all stared. The window was hardly accessible from the outside, someone would have to climb on another person to see through it, and even then what for ? Kageyama knew girls sometimes had problems with boys trying to take a peek inside their changing room, but as far as he knew he wasn't a girl, just like the rest of his team.

The room was silent enough for the majority of them to jump when another 'tap' resonated throughout the room, coupled with the sight of something black appearing in front of the window before disappearing in a flash. Kageyama blinked.

''Hah ?!'', Tanaka exclaimed just as Ennoshita, who was the closest to the window, climbed onto the bench and opened it. Everyone watched as he took a cautious look outside.

''Do you see anything ?'', Nishinoya inquired from his position on Asahi's shoulders and Kageyama briefly wondered when he had gotten there. Ennoshita promptly moved his head to the side just as something black dove inside through the narrow opening, landing in the middle of the room in a flutter of dark feathers.

''Is that-''

''A raven ?'', Tanaka gaped.

''Isn't it too small for a raven ?'', Yamaguchi pondered and the bird turned to him, screeching sharply. Yamaguchi flinched at the sound and paled. Then the bird flapped its wings wide, revealing streaks of orange on the tip of his black feathers. _Orange ?_

''Aren't crows supposed to be full black ?'', Kageyama inquired and the bird tilted its head in his direction.

''They are'', Suga said, sounding perplexed and Kageyama was glad he wasn't the only one confused right now. He was about to say something else when the bird suddenly took off, flying clumsily over to Kageyama. The latter quickly put a hand protectively in front of his face but the bird hovered a few inches away. Then it started flapping his wings frantically, scattering bits of feathers around and croaking loudly.

''What the...'', someone muttered just as Kageyama took a step back. But the crow let out a shriek that sent chills of dread rolling down Kageyama's back and he stilled. Then he caught the bird's eye and his heart stopped. Just like the bird's wings were tinged with bright orange, its eye was gleaming with amber and gold in a way that was reminiscent of-

''Hinata ?'', Kageyama blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! <3  
> Have a nice day / night ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ! :)

Everyone stared at Kageyama as if he had grown two heads. But the raven let out a high-pitched chirp and fluttered its wings in a way that wasn't panicked nor borderline aggressive as it was before, but rather... _pleased_ , Kageyama would say.

''Shou is that you ?!'', Nishinoya exclaimed as he jumped off Asahi's shoulders to come closer. He extended an arm and positively beamed with joy when the crow perched on his forearm.

''Wait, really ?'', Suga inquired rather dubiously. Beside him, Daichi was frowning so deeply Kageyama was certain his captain would get wrinkles on his forehead.

''Isn't that obvious ?'', Nishinoya said as he turned around and presented the bird for everyone to see. A heavily sceptical silence welcomed his comment. Nishinoya frowned and looked at Kageyama, who shrugged helplessly. The libero made a sound of frustration and turned to the crow.

''Are you Hinata Shouyou ?'', he deadpanned and Tsukishima snorted.

''We're not _seriously_ -'', the blond started but cut himself off when the crow _nodded_. The room fell silent again. Then Suga sighed heavily and sat on the bench, Asahi soon joining him with an equally weary expression. Tanaka, who had been gaping in the corner since Kageyama had called the crow 'Hinata', shook himself out of his frozen state and rushed to their sides.

''Hinata ! What-how-''

''Hinata are you okay ?'', Yamaguchi asked concernedly, taking a tentative step forward. Tsukishima sent his friend an utterly betrayed look that would have really amused Kageyama under any other circumstances.

The crow launched himself into another succession of croaky chirps, flailing his wings around energetically and almost falling from Nishinoya's arm in the process. The more Kageyama thought about it, the more the raven looked like Hinata would if he were to be turned into a bird. Kageyama repressed a smile when the crow added leaps to his already chaotic presentation.

''Hold on Shou'', Nishinoya interrupted after a moment, ''We're not quite following''

''He sounds frustrated'', Yamaguchi noted. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in visible annoyance.

''All right, is _no one_ going to point out how ridiculous you all sound like ?'', he inquired, putting his glasses back up haughtily. ''You do realise there's a reasonably high chance that Hinata hasn't actually turned into a _bird_ , and that you're all projecting your irrational thoughts on a stupid raven ?''. Kageyama was certain they had been spared from being called 'morons' solely because Yamaguchi was amongst them.

''Well-'', Nishinoya started but was cut off by a shrill caw. The bird let go of the libero's arms and flew towards the door, aggressively poking it with its beak as its wings flapped loudly on the surface. Nishinoya and Tanaka were at its sides in an instant.

''Wait, I don't think you should-'', Suga said but the other two had already opened the door, following the bird as it flew inside the gymnasium. With another sigh, Suga got up and trailed after the others while Daichi bent down to pick up a few feathers from the floor. Kageyama was quick to enter the gym as well once he snapped out of his contemplative state.

He was met with the sight of Suga and Tanaka trying to explain the situation to a very suspicious-looking Coach Ukai while Nishinoya fooled around on the court with the crow. Beside Ukai, Takeda-sensei, Shimizu and Yachi listened intently to what Suga and Tanaka had to say.

''Well you see, the raven is actually Hina-''

''We're not sure of that Tanaka''

''It answered to Noya !''

''Maybe we're just overthinking it'', Suga replied and they kept discussing the matter but Kageyama stopped listening when the crow flew right to him and started tugging at his shirt with its talons.

''Oi what-'', Kageyama stopped talking when he almost ended up with a mouthful of black feathers. Instead, he took a hold of one of the crow's tiny leg but the bird shrieked and Kageyama quickly let go. Guilt seeped through his chest as the crow showered him with what sounded like angry protests and reproaches.

''What is it ?'', Kageyama begrudgingly asked, mentally putting aside the fact that he was talking to a bird with the intention of being answered to in some sort of way, and that such bird could be Hinata.  
The raven croaked loudly and flew away to the basket full of volleyballs just as Nishinoya appeared beside Kageyama.

''What's happening ?'', the libero asked, eyeing the bird curiously as it grabbed a ball in its claws and took off, accidentally dropping the ball in the basket before taking it back and making its way to them.

''Did the crow hurt you ?'', Takeda-sensei inquired from Kageyama's other side and the setter realised everyone had gathered behind them to watch the scene unfold in silence.

Kageyama didn't have the time to answer before a ball fell in his hands, shortly followed by the crow landing on it. The bird croaked. They locked eyes again and Kageyama snorted in amusement. He was all too familiar with the spark of determination that was now dancing in the bird's eye.

''Fine, let's do this'', he muttered and the raven chirped happily, spreading out its wings before taking flight towards the net, Kageyama following quickly.

''What are you doing ?'', Yamaguchi called. Beside him, the rest of the team wore cautious and guarded expressions, except for Tanaka and Nishinoya who were grinning and buzzing with excitement.

''I'm proving you that this dumbass somehow got himself turned into a bird'', Kageyama replied and the crow erupted into an angry flutter of black feathers and discontented caws.

''The usual ?'', Kageyama asked when he was at the other side of the court. The bird let out a loud squawk from his position on the floor, not so far from the net. Kageyama took a deep breath.

 _All right. Let's just pretend this is Hinata. Because it is, right ?_ Tsukishima will never let Kageyama live it down if the bird turned out to be an actual crow. Shaking the remaining of his doubts away Kageyama positioned himself, threw the ball high above his head and waited for it to fall down while keeping an eye on the bird - _Hinata_.

Just as Hinata dashed upwards Kageyama tossed the ball to him. _Like the usual_. Crow-Hinata intercepted the ball and for an instant Kageyama feared Hinata would get knocked out - the ball was now approximately his size after all - but Hinata skilfully caught it in his claws and skimmed past the net to plunge towards the floor on the other side, giving the impression that the ball was spiked. He dropped it right before landing, flapping his wings with force to settle on the floor with nothing more than an awkward stumbling.

The room remained silent for another second before Nishinoya and Tanaka rushed towards Hinata, shouting compliments about how 'cool and impressive' that was. Kageyama turned to the others, satisfied to see the most of them with shocked understanding on their faces.

He met them just as Tanaka and Nishinoya did with Hinata perched on Tanaka's head. Hinata flapped its wings once in Kageyama's direction and the setter smiled. Then Hinata leapt from Tanaka's head and flew up to Tsukishima, who was scowling. Hinata did some sort of backflip in the air and croaked loudly, puffing out his feathers. Some people chuckled at the display.

''Well, shit'', Tsukishima said, putting a hand on his hip. ''So you _were_ too small to use the door handle, were you ?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with Tsukishima x)  
> Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Nishinoya are the true believers here ;)
> 
> Also I'm not really familiar with birds - I love them but I have cats haha - so I apologize if there are some behavior inaccuracies, I'm just assuming :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title because of this chapter ;)  
> Enjoy ! :)

The practice session had been forgotten in favour of figuring out what they should do. They were all sitting in a circle, Hinata seemingly comfortable with staying perched on Nishinoya's left knee while preening, a gesture Kageyama was somewhat disturbed with. _Hinata is a bird_.

''So'', Daichi started slowly, looking at Hinata and Kageyama could tell his captain was as troubled as he was, if not more. ''You're a raven'', he said and Hinata interrupted his grooming for an instant to chirp lightly. 

''Isn't it a crow ?'', Yachi wondered.

''Nah it's a raven'', Tanaka replied.

''A small raven'', Tsukishima added and Hinata squawked sharply at him, puffing out his feathers again. Kageyama hid a smile behind his hand, and he could see others do the same.

''Either way'', Ukai said before Hinata could take offence, ''How does something like this happen ?''. They all stared at Hinata, who jumped off Nishinoya to prance towards the middle of the circle and Kageyama had to bit another smile. _This is going to be tiring_.

Hinata dropped to the side, laying still on the floor for an instant before jumping on his feet again and flapping his wings erratically. Then he stopped, tilting his head to the side to look at Coach Ukai in a typical bird fashion. Tsukishima snorted.

''So what. You were dead and then you weren't ?''

''Tsukki please'', Yamaguchi tried but Hinata was already letting out a stream of protesting croaks as he flapped his wings aggressively in Tsukishima's direction. Suga sighed.

''Tsukishima, this is not the time to...to...'', he started before bursting into a fit of giggles, leaning onto Daichi's shoulder.

''What is it ?'', Daichi said as he looked down curiously at Suga. The latter took a shaky breath and whispered something Kageyama didn't get before erupting into another fit of wheezing giggles. Asahi, who was on Suga's other side, barked out a laugh as Daichi put a hand over his mouth, poorly stifling his own chuckles. They were all exchanging somewhat guilty looks and Kageyama realised whatever this was, Hinata wouldn't like it one bit.

''What is it ?! I wanna know !'', Nishinoya demanded, tugging at Asahi's shirt impatiently.

Daichi tried to steel his expression into something impassible but the corners of his lips were trembling as he spoke, ''Tsukishima, you should know this isn't the time to ruffle feathers''.

For a fleeting second the only sound in the room was Suga slowly dying of laughter on Daichi's shoulder. Then someone choked and almost everyone dissolved into chuckles of all sorts. Asahi, Daichi, Ukai and Takeda desperately tried to keep straight faces on whereas Tsukishima openly snickered, Yamaguchi hiding his face behind his back. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita appeared to be in some sort of coughing fit while Shimizu and Yachi discreetly chuckled behind their hands. Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed fundamentally torn between rolling on the floor wheezing and comforting Hinata, who _was_ now ruffling his feathers in obvious discontentment. Kageyama snorted.

''All right everyone !'', Ukai intervened loudly after another few seconds of chaos, ''I think that's enough''. Takeda scratched his throat, putting his glasses up while waiting for everyone to calm down.

''Let's focus on the matter please'', he said when the room was mostly silent again.

''My apologies Hinata'', Suga smiled sheepishly as he wiped the remaining of his tears away with his thumb. Hinata merely chirped in answer, his back turned to Suga.

''Are you...?''

''Hinata please don't sulk'', Asahi pleaded, ''We're sorry''. That seemed to be enough. Hinata turned around to face them and fluttered his wings in their direction, letting out a shrill squawk before tilting his head in Ukai's direction. Suga smiled warmly.

''So. Did you mean you were asleep when this happened then ?'', he suggested. Hinata cawed and croaked as an answer and everyone stared. Then for some reason Daichi and Suga turned to Kageyama, who blinked.

'''What ?''

''All right Hinata, what if you flapped your wings once to say 'yes' and twice to say 'no' ?'', Takeda offered.

''Good idea'', Daichi said.

''Can't he just nod like before ?'', Yamaguchi asked. Ennoshita shook his head beside him.

''I don't think it's a natural gesture for Hinata now, and he seems to be flapping his wings often''

''Hinata what do you think ?'', Ukai inquired. The raven flapped his wings once, croaked, then flapped them twice. Takeda smiled.

''Good. So did it happen when you were asleep ?''. Hinata hesitated for an instant, before flapping his wings once. _Yes._

''You just woke up like this ?'', Yachi inquired. _Yes._

''Did something weird happen the day before ?'', Ukai asked. Hinata stayed still. ''You don't know ?''. _Yes. No. Yes._ Tsukishima snickered.

''Dumbass'', Kageyama muttered, ''Just flap twice if you don't know''. Hinata croaked sharply at him before flapping his wings twice.

''Isn't it tiring ?'', Yachi said in concern, eyeing Hinata as he stretched his left wing.

''Hinata has a lot of stamina'', Tanaka retorted proudly. Nishinoya grinned beside him.

''We don't know how the beginning of his day went'', Shimizu pointed out. Suga hummed in approval, frowning slightly.

''Does your family know ?''. _No._ Takeda's eyes widened.

''We should probably call them'', he muttered, already making a gesture to stand but Hinata squawked, flapping his wings twice. Takeda stilled.

''You don't want to tell them ?'', Ukai said with a frown. _No. Yes._

''You want to be there when someone tells them ?'', Kageyama offered and Hinata chirped lightly, flapping his wings once.

''I suppose it makes sense'', Takeda nodded, sitting back properly on the floor. ''But how did you leave this morning then ?''

''Yes or no ?'', Tsukishima added with a smirk. Suga and Daichi were quick to shot him a disapproving look and Tsukishima scoffed, returning to his bored expression. Ignoring them, Hinata took off and flew to a nearby window, hovering in front of it while cawing loudly.

''You left your house through the window ?'', Nishinoya shouted and Hinata flew back to the middle of the circle. He ruffled his feathers before flapping once at Nishinoya, who grinned.

''But isn't your family worried, if they didn't see you all day ?'', Takeda inquired with a frown. Hinata turned to Kageyama and made some sort of clicking sound. Kageyama stared for a second. Then,

''Oh, right'', he muttered to himself before turning to the others. ''His mother and sister are on some sort of vacation for now, they're coming back huh...tomorrow night I think''. Hinata flapped his wings once.

''So they don't know yet'', Takeda said. ''If it happened this morning, then-''

''Oh that's why some of my friends said you weren't there in class today Hinata !'', Yachi exclaimed suddenly before tilting her head to the side, ''Wait what did you do all day then ?''

Suga glanced at the clock up the wall, ''It's like 4'o clock''

''I'm not sure he can answer that with only 'yes' and 'no''', Yamaguchi noted with a frown.

''I'm guessing you spent a good amount of time freaking out ?'', Daichi suggested softly. Hinata flapped his wings once with a low chirp and Asahi sighed compassionately. Then Hinata sprung upwards and started capering in the air, describing circles above everyone's heads.

''...and you learnt how to fly ?'', Suga said with a smile. Hinata landed and flapped his wings once.

''You're getting better by the minute !'', Nishinoya beamed and Hinata puffed out his feathers, visibly pleased.

''Looks like you turned into our true mascot'', Tanaka noted with a grin.

''You even wear Karasuno's colours on you're feathers !'', Yachi added cheerfully and several people hummed in agreement.

''What are we going to do now ?'', Ennoshita asked and the mood shifted back to serious in an instant.

''I'll ask around if anyone has ever heard of people turning into animals'', Ukai said and winced, ''But I'm not sure that will be of much use''

''Can we even ask a doctor about this ?'', Asahi asked with a frown.

''Maybe a veterinarian would be more appropriate''

''Hinata's not an actual bird'', Nishinoya pointed out just as Hinata squawked loudly in protest.

''He's not really human either now''

''Does anyone know a seer ?''

''Seers predict the future Tanaka'', Yamaguchi corrected with a smile.

''What about a magician then ?'', Yachi offered.

''Well they do summon doves, maybe some can summon ravens'', Kageyama noted thoughtfully.

''God help us all''

''Tsukki !''

''At least they're trying to help Tsukishima'', Suga pointed out.

''I don't see how _illusionists_ can be anything close to relevant right now'', Tsukishima retorted with a roll of his eyes.

''Well maybe Hinata secretly took magician's lessons and-''

''If you finish that sentence you might actually lose what's left of your braincells''

''Tsukishima please'', Daichi sighed. Tsukishima's eyes hardened considerably.

'' _What ?_ You mean I should let them waste our time with stupid theories when that moron's trapped into a raven for god knows how long and we have no idea what other bad consequences there could be ?''

''Understanding how it happened is essential'', Daichi retorted.

''Then why are we talking about psychics and frauds ?''

''Tsukki's just worried'', Yamaguchi intervened before things could get out of hand. Tsukishima scoffed but didn't deny it. That seemed to ease the growing tension in Daichi and Suga's postures.

''This is something completely unheard of'', Tsukishima scowled, ''I don't think we're going to get anywhere with asking random people about it. We'd better focus on everything that happened to Hinata yesterday to see if anything feels strange or out of place''. The room was silent for a minute as everyone mulled over what had been said. Hinata had returned onto Nishinoya's knee and was currently looking at the big clock on the wall.

''We shouldn't ask too many questions around'', Ukai finally said, ''I don't think it'll be a good thing if anyone aside the team and Hinata's family learn about this''

''You're right'', Takeda said, ''This shall stay between us. We'll have to come up with something regarding Hinata's absence at school too, though I don't really want him to miss classes. Perhaps I could, hmm...''. Takeda frowned, visibly deep in thought.

''We could search Hinata's room too'', Tanaka offered, ''There might be clues on what happened to him'' - he turned to Hinata - ''if you agree of course''. Hinata flapped his wings once.

''Also you shouldn't sleep alone tonight Hinata'', Ukai said, ''As Tsukishima said, there's still a possibility that something else happens. I'd rather have you sleep in the house of someone here, just in case''.

''Makes sense. Who-'', Suga started but cut himself off when he realised Hinata was already flying towards Kageyama. Suga smiled as Hinata perched on the setter's shoulder with a croak. Kageyama frowned.

''What are you doing dumbass ?''

''Hinata wants to sleep at your house tonight'', Yachi explained with an expression that made Kageyama's insides feel weird and fuzzy.

''Ah. Fine'', he muttered and Hinata chirped lightly.

''All right'', Ukai said, ''Now that this is settled let's talk about what the rest of us can do to help''.

The team spent the next hour talking about plans of action to solve what they had ended up calling 'Hinata's Mascot Syndrome'. When they finally decided to all go home, Kageyama was as tired as if he had actually played volleyball for two hours. He glanced at Hinata who was flying by his side as he walked to his house, and realised his problems had more than likely just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of the team having a collective mental breakdown around Suga's poor play on words x)
> 
> Thank you so much to those who comment and give kudos <3
> 
> Have a nice day / night :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> In this chapter there's a groupchat, so I'll give you the usernames here, though the most of them are pretty obvious ;)
> 
> Dadchi - Daichi  
> Sugamama - Suga  
> Yamagucci - Yamaguchi  
> BestLibero - Nishinoya  
> BoldAndBald - Tanaka  
> King - Kageyama  
> SaltyHoe - Tsukishima  
> JesusIsAmongstUs - Asahi  
> WhatIf - Yachi  
> FutureDad - Ennoshita
> 
> I also can't write 'natural writing mistakes' to save my life so they're all typing properly x)
> 
> Enjoy ! :)

Kageyama entered his bedroom and dropped his bag onto the floor. When he was certain no one had followed him upstairs he locked the door, hoping the gesture won't come out as suspicious to his parents. He walked over to his window, opened it wide and went back to his bag, kneeling down on the floor to take out the snacks he had bought in the nearby store for Hinata.

A few moments later there was a flapping sound and Kageyama turned around just in time to see Hinata dove inside his bedroom and almost getting his feet tangled up in the bedsheets when he landed on the mattress. Kageyama snorted.

''Don't mess with my stuff dumbass''. Hinata croaked at him and flew over to the forming pile of snacks on the floor. ''And shut your mou-I mean you-your _beak_ , _whatever_ , if my parents hear you I'll kick you out of my room''. Hinata made that weird clicking sound again as an answer and Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him. _At least this isn't as loud_ , he thought as he zipped his bag closed with perhaps more force than necessary.

Hinata was now rummaging through the snacks, occasionally grasping some within his claws before dropping them back unceremoniously on the floor. Kageyama watched, suddenly very curious as to what Hinata would pick in raven form. The setter had bought a majority of things with seeds and cereals in it, because that's what birds eat right ? Except eagles perhaps. And don't owls eat mice ? _Shit_. Kageyama had also assumed Hinata wouldn't eat as much as he did in human form. Which _made_ sense, but then again his best friend had just been turned into a bird so Kageyama probably shouldn't have assumed anything. Maybe Kageyama shouldn't even assume anything anymore from now on.

He was mulling over that concept when Hinata finally tore open one of the snacks with his beak and claws. Kageyama frowned when he realised that there wasn't any seeds in what Hinata had picked, but rather meat.

''You like meat ?'', he blurted out without thinking. Hinata stopped nibbling at his snack for an instant to give him a look that could only be interpreted as 'are you dumb ?' and Kageyama glared back. Hinata made a soft chirping sound before going back to his snack, scattering bits of food everywhere on the floor.

''Could you be any less dirty ?'', Kageyama scowled and Hinata ruffled his feathers in annoyance, otherwise ignoring him. _He looks cute_ , Kageyama's brain unhelpfully supplied.

''You look dumb'', Kageyama scoffed instead, immediately regretting his words as Hinata turned around and _pinched_ his knee, drawing out a startled yelp from the setter. Kageyama tugged at one of Hinata's feather in retribution. The raven dropped his snack with an high-pitched croak and made a gesture to pinch Kageyama's knee again but the setter quickly threw him an unopened cereal bar in the head and Hinata backed away. Then Hinata squawked - _loud, way too loud_ \- and leapt on Kageyama, flapping his wings over the other's face in a way that was truly infuriating and ruffled Kageyama's hair so that the setter could not see much except black feathers and strands of hair. Kageyama snarled, trying to push the crow away but Hinata was all claws and pinches as he thrashed about angrily. There was a loud knock on the door and they both stilled, suddenly all too aware of the noise they were making. Hinata set down in a quiet rustle of feathers and Kageyama gritted his teeth.

''Tobio is everything all right ?'', his father's voice echoed from behind the door.

''Yeah I'm okay'', Kageyama replied, looking down at his right arm to see it covered in scratches of all sort. He glared at Hinata.

''...fine. Come down to eat then'', his father said and Kageyama waited for the footsteps to disappear at the end of the corridor before shoving his arm in front of the raven's head.

''See what you did dumbass ?'', Kageyama hissed, standing up to retrieve a long-sleeved sweatshirt in his wardrobe. Hinata croaked in protest and Kageyama turned around to see him stretching his left wing wide. There was a small gap between his feathers and Kageyama took notice of the orange-streaked black plume laying on the floor beside Hinata. _Oh_. Kageyama averted his eyes and put his dark blue sweatshirt on, making sure that the sleeves hid his arms properly before heading for the door.

''Sorry about the feather'', he mumbled. ''I'll be back as quickly as possible, just-don't leave the room''. And with those words he left, closing the door behind him.

-

When Kageyama got back in his room twenty minutes later, the first thing he noticed was the mess Hinata had made with the snacks. He scowled at the bits of food and shreds of wrapper sloppily gathered in one side of the room and looked around for Hinata, mouth already open to snap at him. However anything he might have said died in his throat when he caught sight of the raven flying out of _his_ wardrobe and carrying one of _his_ shirt in his claws. Hinata disappeared behind the other side of the bed and Kageyama frowned, slowly coming back to his senses. _What the...?_ Kageyama took a few wary steps forward to reach the other side of his bed, gaping at what he saw. There Hinata was, carefully tucking the shirt he had shamelessly stolen over other clothing items that were definitely Kageyama's too, the overall shape of Hinata's ongoing piece of work disturbingly resembling such of a nest.

''...what are you doing'', Kageyama deadpanned, too caught up in his bewilderment to manage a 'dumbass' out. Hinata startled and turned around quickly in a flutter of black feathers. He chirped and Kageyama's frown deepened.

''Is this a- _a nest_ ?'', he inquired and Hinata stayed still for a moment before flapping his wings once. Kageyama plopped down onto his bed, already feeling a headache coming.

''And are these _my_ clothes ?'', he muttered. _Yes_. Kageyama grunted. At least Hinata looked somewhat sheepish, if the way he couldn't seem to be able to meet the other's eye was anything to go by. Kageyama looked at the improvised nest more attentively. There were at least five shirts rolled up and twisted in weird shapes to give form to the whole thing, and Kageyama wondered how he was going to explain having dirtied so many shirts on the same day to his parents.

''Did you actually need a nest to sleep ?''. Hinata merely croaked as an answer before returning to his task. Kageyama frowned. _I should probably look up for informations about crows and ravens_. He retrieved his phone under his pillow and unlocked it, only to be bombarded with notifications from the group chat of the team.

**16 unread messages - Karasuno Team**

  
_[19 : 47]_

**Dadchi** : So Kageyama, how is it going with Hinata ?

 **JesusIsAmongstUs** : I have a bad feeling about this

 **SaltyHoe** : You have a bad feeling about everything.

 **Sugamama** : It can't be that bad can it ?

 **WhatIf** : well...

 **SaltyHoe** : Don't finish that.

 **BestLibero** : yachi have faith in our kouhais !

 **BoldAndBald** : kageyama's not answering though

 **Dadchi** : We just have to be patient

 **WhatIf** : but

 **WhatIf** : my mind's going overdrive

 **Yamagucci** : it's going to be fine :)

 **SaltyHoe** : It's not like those two were dumb or something.

 **Yamagucci** : ...

_[19 : 58], Sugamama changed the username 'SaltyHoe' to 'VerySaltyHoe'._

**BestLibero** : <3

 **BoldAndBald** : <3

 **Sugamama** : You're welcome <3

 **VerySaltyHoe** : Oi.

 **BestLibero** : wait kageyama's here !

 **BoldAndBald** : KAGEYAMAAA

 **BestLibero** : don't ghost the chat :o

 **BoldAndBald** : since when are u there ?

 **King** : Hi

 **Yamagucci** : Hi !

 **King** : a minute

 **WhatIf** : Hi ! :)

 **Dadchi** : So how is it going ?

_[20 : 03], King sent a picture._

**BestLibero** : lmaooooo

 **BoldandBald** : are these clothes ? xD

 **BestLibero** : is that a NEST

 **Sugamama** : *wheezes*

 **FutureDad** : Hinata looks cute like this

 **Sugamama** : He does

 **BestLibero** : kageyama what do you think ;)

 **Sugamama** : ;)))

 **BoldAndBald** : tsukishima's being weirdly quiet

 **King** : what do I think about what ?

 **BestLibero** : ur right Ryuu this is almost scary 

_[20 : 06], Yamagucci sent a vocal._

**BestLibero** : WHAT IS THIS

 **BoldAndBald** : IS THAT SATAN

 **BestLibero** : ASAHI DO SOMETHING

 **JesusIsAmongstUs** : ?

 **BoldAndBald** : lmao Noya nice one

 **King** : that's just tsukishima laughing

 **Yamagucci** : That's Tsukki's laugh

 **BoldAndBald** : WAIT WHAT

 **Yamagucci** : Tsukki lost it when he saw the picture

 **BestLibero** : HOW WOULD YOU KNOW KAGS

 **Yamagucci** : he's still recovering

 **BoldAndBald** : WHY AM I NOT ACTUALLY SURPRISED

 **King** : tsukishima laughs at me a lot

 **BestLibero** : ...

 **BoldAndBald** : ...

 **Yamagucci** : Sorry Kageyama :/

 **BestLibero** : do you want a hug ?

 **King** : no

 **Sugamama** : even if Noya disguises as Hinata ?

 **FutureDad** : lol

 **BoldAndBald** : lol

 **BestLibero** : LOL

 **VerySaltyHoe** : Don't bother, you're still not obvious enough for the King.

 **King** : i don't get it

 **Sugamama** : Tsukishima

 **Sugamama** : I forbid you to say anything more

 **BestLibero** : sugamama has spoken

 **Yamagucci** : you should see Tsukki rn

 **Yamagucci** : he's glaring at the screen so hard

 **BestLibero** : LMAO

 **VerySaltyHoe** : Shut up Yamaguchi

 **BoldAndBald** : :O

 **BestLibero** : :O

 **Yamagucci** : :(

 **Dadchi** : Language Tsukishima !

Kageyama exited the chat and opened a web page.

__Search : crow and raven facts._

Kageyama clicked on the first website.

_1) Ravens are one of the smartest animals._

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, who had somehow gotten his feet trapped in his own nest in the past fifteen minutes and was now actively trying to entangle it. Kageyama frowned. He clicked back on the chat.

**4 unread messages - Karasuno Team**

  
_[20 : 25]_

**Dadchi** : Anything else Kageyama ?

_[20 : 26]_

**Dadchi** : ?

 **JesusIsAmongstUs** : something happened to him ?

 **VerySaltyHoe** : He found a brain.

 **Yamagucci** : Tsukki ! >-<

 **BestLibero** : WAIT HE'S BACK

 **Sugamama** : something happened ?

 **King** : i was searching raven facts

 **BestLibero** : good idea !

 **BoldAndBald** : we senpais approve of this

 **WhatIf** : you found something ? :o

 **King** : hinata's not smart

_[20 : 30] - one minute later -_

**King** : ?

 **King** : is everyone still there ?

 **BestLibero** : yes of course

 **Sugamama** : sorry

 **BoldAndBald** : i just needed some time to collect myself

 **BestLibero** : same

 **Sugamama** : Yamaguchi tell me you didn't do another vocal

 **VerySaltyHoe** : Impossible, he was laughing too.

 **Yamagucci** : I wasn't !

 **BoldAndBald** : traitor

 **King** : what's funny ?

 **BestLibero** : as if you weren't laughing either Ryuu

 **FutureDad** : why don't we focus back on the matter

 **BestLibero** : i bet even asahi was laughing

 **King** : but why ?

 **JesusIsAmongstUs** : Noya >:(

 **BestLibero** : Asahi <3

 **VerySaltyHoe** : Good idea @FutureDad. Does anyone have anything to say about Hinata not being smart ?

 **Yamagucci** : ...

 **FutureDad** : ...

 **VerySaltyHoe** : I, for one, think that this is a severe understatement.

_[20 : 35], Sugamama changed the username 'VerySaltyHoe' to 'ExtremelySaltyHoe'._

**BestLibero** : lmao

 **BoldAndBald** : lol

 **Sugamama** : Kageyama

 **Sugamama** : why would you say that Hinata's not smart

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : ...

 **Sugamama** : in that context

 **King** : because crows are supposed to be smart

 **King** : but hinata's not

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : Well

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : Isn't it obvious that Hinata would turn into a dumb raven ?

Kageyama grunted and exited the chat, knowing better than to go after Tsukishima for being annoying. He clicked back on the website about ravens. 

_2) Ravens can imitate human speech._

Kageyama frowned. That could prove useful. Could Hinata imitate his own human speech ? _Maybe only simple words_. He turned to Hinata, only to find him curled up in his nest and sleeping soundlessly. Kageyama smiled and returned to the groupchat.

**5 unread messages - Karasuno Team**

  
_[20 : 41]_

**Sugamama** : ...

 **BoldAndBald** : is there a word stronger than 'extremely' ?

 **BestLibero** : is there something saltier than salt ?

 **Sugamama** : well

 **Sugamama** : Tsukishima, obviously

 **BestLibero** : lmao FACTS

 **BoldAndBald** : BAHAHA

 **King** : ravens can imitate human speech

 **BestLibero** : :o

 **WhatIf** : that could be useful

 **JesusIsAmongstUs** : maybe hinata can do it

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : Human Hinata can't properly imitate human speech.

 **Sugamama** : Tsukishima-

 **Yamagucci** : Excuse him

 **BoldAndBald** : lol

 **BestLibero** : I CANT

 **BestLibero** : THIS IS TOO MUCH TSUKISHIMA

 **FutureDad** : what is it with you today ?

 **BestLibero** : SO MUCH SALT

 **Yamagucci** : he's worried I guess

 **BoldAndBald** : you guess ??

 **Yamagucci** : some way of coping ??

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : I'm right here you know.

 **BestLibero** : well if anything

 **BestLibero** : yamaguchi should be the most endangered rn

 **BestLibero** : he is the one physically present

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : I'm not going to attack him.

 **BoldAndBald** : yamaguchi if tsukishima starts foaming at the mouth run

 **BestLibero** : *rolling laughter*

 **Yamagucci** : Tsukki's not going to attack me >:(

 **BestLibero** : aww

 **Dadchi** : everyone let's refocus please

 **BoldAndBald** : young love is so cute

 **BestLibero** : IKR

 **Dadchi** : Kagemaya ask Hinata if he can try to speak

 **Yamagucci** : 0//0

 **King** : hinata's sleeping

 **BestLibero** : oooh send us a pic

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : Blackmail material ?

 **Sugamama** : I won't allow this

 **BestLibero** : trust me

_[20 : 57], King sent a picture._

**Sugamama** : oh

 **Yamagucci** : oh

 **BoldAndBald** : OH

 **WhatIf** : my heart

 **Sugamama** : my bad then

 **BestLibero** : LOOK AT HOW CUTE HE IS

 **BoldAndBald** : kageyama give him a hug for us will you

 **King** : no

 **BestLibero** : but

 **Sugamama** : he'll love it don't worry

 **King** : i don't want to

 **Sugamama** : ...

 **BestLibero** : ...

 **FutureDad** : ...

 **WhatIf** : ...

 **BoldAndBald** : ...

 **Yamagucci** : even Tsukki is speechless

_[21 : 04], Sugamama changed the username 'King' to 'ObliviousKing'._

**ObliviousKing** : ?

 **BestLibero** : kags don't change

 **BestLibero** : we love you just the way you are

 **Sugamama** : we do

 **BoldAndBald** : not as much as hinata does but still

 **ExtremelySaltyHoe** : I don't.

 **Yamagucci** : he does

 **ObliviousKing** : thanks ?

 **Dadchi** : all right everyone go to sleep

 **Sugamama** : Daichi say you love Kageyama too >:(

 **Dadchi** : sure I do

 **Dadchi** : but now is the time to sleep

 **BestLibero** : are we going to sleep because hinata is ?

 **Dadchi** : we are going to sleep because it's late

 **BestLibero** : oh

 **BoldAndBald** : makes sense actually

 **Yamagucci** : goodnight everyone ! ~

 **FutureDad** : goodnight

 **Dadchi** : Kageyama if anything happens tell us

 **ObliviousKing** : sure

 **Sugamama** : goodnight ! ^-^

 **ObliviousKing** : goodnight

 **JesusIsAmongstUs** : Goodnight :)

 **Dadchi** : Goodnight everyone

Kageyama turned his phone off and put it on his bedside table. His eyes fell on Hinata's small sleeping form, bathed in faint moonlight and looking strangely at peace. Kageyama thought about the days to come and realised he wasn't really anxious, not with Hinata's soothing presence by his side. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

**Karasuno Team**

_[21 : 34]_

**BoldAndBald** : i just remembered something

 **BoldAndBald** : didn't we have a match against Nekoma tomorrow ?

 **BestLibero** : shit

 **BestLibero** : ur right

 **BestLibero** : i forgot about that

 **BoldAndBald** : are we gonna play ?

 **Sugamama** : go to sleep

 **BestLibero** : but mom

 **Sugamama** : I'm sure Ukai thought of it

 **WhatIf** : what if he didn't ?

 **Sugamama** : just go to sleep

 **BoldAndBald** : yes mom

 **BestLibero** : yes mom

_[21 : 38]_

**Sugamama** : Yachi ?

 **WhatIf** : I'm just thinking

 **Sugamama** : what about ?

 **WhatIf** : do you think someone in Nekoma turned into a cat ?

 **Sugamama** : I don't know

 **WhatIf** : and what about Fukurodani ?

 **WhatIf** : imagine if Bokuto turned into an owl

 **WhatIf** : AND SHIRATORIZAWA

 **Sugamama** : Yachi

 **Sugamama** : calm down

 **Sugamama** : try to get some sleep

 **Sugamama** : everything's going to be fine

 **WhatIf** : :(

 **WhatIf** : all right

 **WhatIf** : goodnight :)

 **Sugamama** : goodnight ! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess ravens don't always sleep in nests but I thought this was too cute not to be there x)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ! I love groupchats ;) I also realised I made Kageyama really really oblivious there, oups
> 
> Have a nice day / night :)


End file.
